stay close, don't go
by dacapo
Summary: Karena Ellie tidak ingin kehilangan Joel lebih dari apapun. /canon. /ficlet


**stay close, don't go**

.

Summary: Karena Ellie tidak ingin kehilangan Joel lebih dari apapun.

Disclaimer: The Last of Us © Naughty Dog. No profit gained.

Note: platonic!JoelEllie

Happy reading!

.

* * *

.

Jantung Ellie serasa berhenti berdetak untuk sekian detik. Dunianya mengabur. Sesaat, segalanya berubah hitam. Napas tercekat. Rasa takut mengambang pada bola mata hijau.

Joel jatuh dari lantai dua setelah pergulatannya dengan pria yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka saat berada di _University of Eastern Colorado_, dalam usaha melacak jejak _Fireflies_. Tubuh Joel mendarat tepat pada batangan besi sepanjang 30 sentimeter. Tertancap menembus abdomen.

Bau amis metalik menguar. Likuid merah merembesi lantai, membaur bersama daun maple kering yang berserakan.

Panik menyergap. Ellie tidak punya masalah dengan melihat darah sebelumnya. Ia telah lama berkawan dengan kerasnya dunia walau usia baru menapak 14 tahun.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Darah yang tertumpah adalah milik Joel.

Joel yang berusaha bertahan hidup bersama dengannya. Joel yang selalu melindunginya. Joel yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya meski sesulit apapun situasi menghadang. Joel—

—satu-satunya yang Ellie miliki saat ini.

Lidahnya kelu dan tenggorokan terasa terbakar. Tak mampu memvokalkan nama Joel. Ellie bergegas turun menggunakan kabel-kabel tebal yang terlilit menjadi satu. Berlari menghampiri sisi Joel. Genangan darah berkecipak di bawah sepatu kets Ellie.

Cukup sekilas pandang untuk tahu seberapa parah luka Joel. Jika ia masih dapat bernapas sampai sekarang maka itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Mungkin saja tidak mengenai organ vital. Ellie tidak ingin memikirkan probabilitas terburuk.

Ellie membantu Joel berdiri. Ditariknya lengan Joel, sementara Joel mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa untuk terlepas dari batang besi. Nyeri hebat menyerang seluruh tubuh Joel. Ototnya seakan tercabik cakar-cakar panjang. Joel mengerang kesakitan. Terdengar ngilu di telinga Ellie.

Lengan Joel dilingkarkan ke pundak Ellie. Satu tangan menutup lubang di perut. Tetesan darah membentuk garis panjang, terseret kaki Joel. Ellie memapah Joel yang berjalan terseok. Mereka menuju kuda yang menunggu di luar.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

_(Semua akan baik-baik saja.)_

Ellie berharap.

.

* * *

.

Tarik napas.

Buang napas.

Tremor di ujung jemari.

Ellie mengumpat. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tegang yang memburu. Jarum dan benang ikut bergetar di antara apitan jarinya yang bernoda darah kering.

Seusai mendapatkan tempat berlindung di salah satu toko dalam area perbelanjaan, Ellie membersihkan luka Joel dengan alkohol. Sekarang ia harus melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan peralatan seadanya. Sebotol alkohol yang isinya tinggal setengah, satu gulung perban, gunting kertas, lakban, dan sekotak P3K.

Itu pun diperoleh setelah bertaruh nyawa dengan _clickers_ yang berkeliaran.

Ellie berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia dapat melakukan ini. Berharap masih ada segenggam keberuntungan yang tersisa.

Ellie tak punya opsi lain. Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali.

Satu per satu jahitan tersulam pada kulit. Joel meringis. Hasilnya tidak rapi, namun sanggup menutup luka yang menganga. Perban ditambalkan pada jahitan. Kemudian, dikeratkan dengan lakban.

Ellie menepuk kasur yang ia temukan, menghalau debu yang menempel. Tubuh Joel ia baringkan di sana, walau agak kepayahan membopong bobot pria yang jauh lebih berat darinya. Selimut dikeluarkan untuk menghangatkan Joel.

Udara di luar semakin menggigit seiring intensitas cahaya matahari berangsur pudar. Salju menebar aksen putih pada permukaan benda yang disentuhnya. Kemungkinan akan menumpuk keesokan pagi.

Persediaan makanan sudah menipis. Ellie memutuskan untuk berburu besok. Selain itu ia harus keluar mencari obat. Terutama antibiotik atau antiseptik. Jika luka Joel dibiarkan dapat infeksi akibat peralatan yang tidak higienis.

Sementara menyusun jadwal dalam kepala, Ellie menemukan selembar foto dalam ranselnya. Diberikan oleh Tommy, adik Joel, sebelum mereka berpisah jalan. Dalam foto itu tercetak Joel di usianya dua puluh tahun lebih muda dari sekarang beserta Sarah, anak perempuannya. Kenang-kenangan terakhir yang menyimpan memori indah antara Joel dan Sarah.

Ellie berpikir andai Sarah masih hidup sampai detik ini, maka yang akan diproteksi mati-matian oleh Joel sudah jelas adalah Sarah, alih-alih dirinya. Atau skenario lain, mereka menempuh perjalanan bersama-sama lalu ia dan Sarah menjadi sahabat.

Namun, kata 'andai' tetaplah hanya akan berkubang dalam angan-angan.

Joel kehilangan orang yang paling dikasihi.

Dan Ellie tahu benar rasanya kehilangan.

Mata Ellie menyendu.

Kalau saja ia berikan foto ini pada Joel sebelum insiden itu terjadi, mungkin nanti takkan ada kesempatan lain lagi—

Buru-buru Ellie menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak, tidak.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja_.

Foto kembali ia simpan dalam ransel. Ellie merilik Joel yang tengah tertidur. Mendekat, telinga ditempelkan di dada Joel. Selama jantung masih terdengar berdetak, itu sudah cukup bagi Ellie.

Ransel beralih fungsi jadi bantal, Ellie tidur beralaskan lantai dingin di samping Joel. Senapan laras panjang tersedia di dekatnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ellie terus menatap Joel hingga kantuk membujuknya terlelap.

Besok ia akan menghadang dunia seorang diri.

Persetan dengan _clickers_.

Karena Ellie tidak ingin kehilangan Joel lebih dari apapun.

.

.

.

fin

.


End file.
